Starscream (Generation One)
Starscream is a Decepticon from many different continuities of the Transformers universe. An ambitious and treacherous sort of fellow, he most often gets his chance to lead after backstabbing or betraying Megatron in some form. The character of Starscream who wants to overthrow Megatron as the leader has been in every Transformers cartoon series except for the Unicron Trilogy and no character called Starscream was in the show Robots in Disguise. Generation One Voice actor: '''Chris Latta ''' Starscream is one of Megatron's most trusted lieutenants, even if he's always trying to usurp Megatron's leadership. In the episode Starscream's Bridage, Megatron finally puts up with Starscream's thrist for command of the Decepticons and the chance to betray Megatron. So he builds Combaticon Decepticons Brawl, Swindle, Vortex, Onslaught, and Blast Off using stolen personality components (which were once those of five "Renagade Decepticons" imprisioned in a detention center on Cybertron) and broken vehicles used by humans. The 5 Combaticons become Bruticus, then Bruticus actually managed to defeat Megatron, grabbing the Decepticon leader in its' hand. However, Decepticon Menasor separated Bruticus back into Brawl, Swindle, Vortex, Onslaught, and Blast Off, and Megatron grabs Starscream by his neck. Decepticon Astrotrain throws Starscream and the Combaticons into space and banished from Earth. The 5 Combaticons no longer wanted Starscream as their leader, and instead it is now Onslaught. In episode Revenge of Bruticus, the 5 Combaticons try to melt the Earth by bringing it to close to the Sun by using the Space Bridge. The human race were unable to stand the high sun heat, and the Autobots rush to stop the 5 Combaticons. Starscream and Shockwave were prisoners of the Combaticons while Megatron, the other Decepticons, Optimus Prime, and other Autobots free both of them to stop the 5 Combaticons. When the Autobots left, Megatron welcomes back Starscream into Decepticon command. Then, the 5 Combaticons become controlled in serving Megatron. In the G1 movie, he finally gets his chance to lead after throwing a critically injured Megatron out of an airlock into the vastness of space. His leadership reign doesn't last past his coronation ceremony however, as Galvatron quickly crashes the party and vaporizes him. This does not deter Starscream from tormenting Galvatron, for at this point, he became a ghost. Movies Voice actor: '''Charlie Adler ''' Starscream appears as a fairly minor character in the first film. He fights Autobots Ironhide and Ratchet during the final battle, but when his allies Megatron, Brawl, and Blackout were destroyed, he fled back to space. He returns again in Revenge of the Fallen as one of the minor antagonists. Megatron was angry at Starscream for taking his leadership when Megatron was killed by the All Spark power, then Starscream (obviously unhappily) was back to second or third-in-command. He also survives the war the Decepticons bring to in Egypt where the Sun Harvester was, uttering the line, "cowards DO survive", which has become famous towards the Transformers fans. He will be returning in the third movie. It is unknown yet what Starscream' role in Transformers 3: Dark of the Moon '''will be. Michael Bay said that the primary antagonist will be Decepticon Shockwave. The producers of the movie refuse to admit whether or not Starscream will try to overthrow Megatron to be leader of the Decepticons. Animated ''Voice actor: '''Tom Kenny'' Starscream also appears in Transformers: Animated '''as one of the four primary Decepticons, besides Megatron, Blitzwing, and Lugnut. In the first episode, he finds that the Autobots have the All Spark. He battles the 5 Autobots, Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Prowl in Detroit, Michigan. He proves to be more powerful than all 5 Autobots together. When Optimus Prime and Starscream fight for the All Spark, its' power causes Starscream to blast off. Then, when Megatron got a new body, he makes Starscream go offline as punishment for betraying. Starscream was brought back online by a piece of the All Spark. He fails to attack Megatron, but he is able to attack Autobot Ultra Magnus. However, the Autobots and Elite Guard defeat him once again. He clones himself and brings back more Decepticons, Ramjet, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Sunstorm, and '''Slipstream. '''When the 5 Starscream clones manage to defeat Megatron, Starscream was able to destroy Megatron once and for all until a human named Issac Sumdac cut off his head and replaced a new robotic unit called the Headmaster into Starscream's body. Starscream only had his head for a while. He and Megatron, along with other Decepticons were sucked in a black hole portal called the Space Bridge. When finding the Autobot Omega Supreme offline when the giant Autobot had also gone offline due to going through the Space Bridge and destroying it, he and Megatron enter the Autobot. Starscream gained control of Omega Supreme's body, but when Autobot Bumblebee throws a transwarping device at Omega Supreme's body, Starscream, Megatron, and the Autobot whose body that Starscream is controlling, keep teleporting with no control. After Starscream manages to gain another body by entering his ship again, Megatron destroys all the other new bodies that are cloned by Starscream. Starscream then fights Autobots Jazz and Prowl, but when his spark fell off, Starscream went offline forever. Prime ''Voice actor: '''Sam Riegel ( in the video game)'' TV Show voice actor'': Steve Blum'' He is one of the main Decepticons in the new upcoming TV show '''Transformers: Prime, '''which will air on The Hub, the same channel as the former Discovery Kids. He is waiting to be able to become the leader of Decepticons, but he doesn't really wish to overthrow Megatron out of leadership. He has a very similar personality to the Movie Starscream from the live-action films directed by Michael Bay but with a darker, sinister personality like his Cybertron counterpart. While normally portrayed as idotic and impatient as in Generaton One and Transformers: Animated, he is darker and even mastered at concentration when he was able to quickly catch a human named Agent Fowler reporting he came out of the Autobots' home base. Starscream is one of the playable characters in the video game '''War for Cybertron. '''He turns into a Cybertronian jet. In the video game, he is defeated by Optimus Prime in the Autobot story after serving as a sub-boss. In the Decepticon story, he is still under Megatron's rule. In the TV show '''Transformers: Prime, '''he is under Megatron's rule but still wishes to take control over him. He destroys a mine that the Autobots escaped as commanded in the pilot episode, ''Darkness Rising. '' This Starscream has had the most amount of time as the leader of the Decepticons. He has been the leader for 3 years and a few days. The G1 Starscream only had 20 seconds of being the leader, the Animated Starscream never got to be the leader, and the live-action movie Starscream has been leader for 2 years (between 2007 and 2009). He strongly resembles his G1 counterpart in the video game War for Cybertron. Category:Giant Robots Category:Power Hungry Category:Traitor Category:Leader Category:Empowered Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Transformers Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Military Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Control Freaks Category:Sociopaths Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Usurper Category:Sequel Villains Category:Warlords Category:Evil Ruler Category:Redeemed Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Torturer Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Immortals Category:Obsessed Category:Anti-Villain Category:Serial Killers Category:Henchmen Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Bullies Category:Nemesis Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Villians Category:Eco-Terrorists Category:Warmonger Category:Living Villains Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:On & Off Villains Category:Power-Tool Users Category:Cowards Category:Antagonist that killed another antagonist